


Admit My Wrongs

by revior



Series: 100 Words Per Fic: Zukka [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Basically Made For Each Other, Fluff, Humor, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Sokka Gives In, Zukka Week, Zuko Loves Being Right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revior/pseuds/revior
Summary: Sokka wants to say something, but of course, Zuko finds a way to manipulate him.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: 100 Words Per Fic: Zukka [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983046
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Admit My Wrongs

Things have been better since Zuko finally admitted that the feeling was mutual between them.

"You know, I never thought that you would actually somehow say yes to me," said Sokka one day."

"Why is that?"

The member of the water tribe just laughed. "Well, isn't it obvious? You're you."

"I admit to things, you know that Sokka."

"Debatable, but I'll let you win this time around because I know that you won't let me kiss you if I don't agree with you right now."

"Well, you're not wrong there."

"Does that mean that I can kiss you?"

"Of course."


End file.
